ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Sran
are aliens from the planet Sran who planned to make Earth as their second home and annihilate humans for having cased so much pollution on Earth. Subtitle: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ History Ultraman Max One night a power plant mysteriously shut down. When the power returned on, two workers are killed by a blue beam and soon a security guard by the blade of an alien known as Alien Sran. At the same time DASH picked up alien activity that was traced to a football stadium. Before Mizuki Koishikawa and Kaito Touma left the stadium, Kaito saw something running by him at high speeds. The two chased the speedy object down and once it stopped it turned out to be a stadium guard that was really Alien Sran in disguise. Shots were fired, but the alien used an energy shield to protect itself. Mizuki and Kaito then tried to escape Alien Sran in the car DASH Alpha, but the fast creature easily caught up to them and soon used an EMP field from his arm blades to stop them cold. DASH Alpha was placed into Sran's ship as it's stadium disguise faded and it blasted off. DASH quickly went into the air to intercept Alien Sran before he reached outer space. Onboard the ship, Alien Sran told Mizuki and Kaito that Earth would be a new home for all the Alien Sran as they viewed humans as polluters that are killing the planet. Once DASH Mother used a laser to severely damage the alien's ship's energy cannon the saucer was crashing towards Earth and the two DASH members made it out with DASH Alpha. Before DASH Alpha landed, Alien Sran grew to the size of a giant at the place his saucer crashed and shot it down. Sran continued his rampage by destroying a small down in one assault as DASH deployed both Birds. Sran tried to confuse DASH by making illusions of himself, but quick calculations ended the illusions quickly. When one of the Birds was shot Kaito turned into Ultraman Max and saved them. Max was easily out doing Sran in hand to hand combat until the alien monster created illusions and began to assault the hero faster than he could react. Even though his Color Timer went off Max didn't give up, he then used the Maxium Sword and cut through the illusions and surprised Alien Sran with the Maxium Cannon, blowing him into pieces. Trivia *Voice actor: Yasuhiko Kawazu *By the fact that Sran was the first alien in Ultraman Max, his design and capabilities are an homage to Alien Baltan. *This episode was later featured in episode 44 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Max Speed! Infinite Invaders!!". Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! An Eteldummy of Alien Sran was created by Etelgar along with the other opponents. He stationed himself on the second floor of Arena's castle, waiting for Ultraman Max to fight him. Sran used his duplication ability to evade Max, but Max used the Maxium Sword to knock him down. Max then defeated Sran with the Max Galaxy. Trivia *Lagoras Evo was meant to appear in the movie to fight Max but this wasn't able to happen as Lagoras' suit was in a currently unusable condition. After this, Max's opponent was going to be Zetton, but this idea was too turned down as Zetton was not a "Max-exclusive" kaiju. Eventually, Sran was chosen as he was the only suit left from Max that was of suitable condition. Ultraman X Many years after the events of Ultraman Max's time, an Alien Sran named traveled to an alternate Earth, where his goal was to use Ultraman X to enact revenge on Max for killing the first Alien Sran. At some point after traveling to The World Where The Ultra Flare Occurred Quila came into possession of a Zetton Spark Doll, and after studying Xio, and UNVER then learning of Daichi Ozora, he used the human form of a researcher, with his face based on the Max's former human form, Kaito Touma. He unleashed his Zetton during the daylight and introduced his guise as Dr. Touma to Xio the next day, "assisting" them in creating Zetton Armor for Ultraman X to wear it when battling Zetton. Then when he re-released Zetton for X appear, he activated a program that rendered X immobile while Zetton rampaged. Ultraman Max in the disguise of his former host revealing the impostor but while he was quick to join X in his battle against Zetton, leaving Quila to Xio, but Quila's virus in Xio's Zetton Armor suddenly brainwashed X, who was forced to band with Zetton and overpower Max. It wasn't until Daichi used Cyber Eleking to destroy the virus and finally assist Max. Quila fought Max and was destroyed by the Max Galaxy's Galaxy Cannon. Trivia *Actors: **Sota Aoyama (Kaito Touma disguise) **Kenta Matsumoto (voice in original form) ***Kenta voicing Alien Sran is ironic since he previously voiced Ultraman Max in the previous Ginga S movie, who at that time, did battle with an Alien Sran. *This Alien Sran's name comes from , the Chinese word for 'Speed'. Ultraman Taiga Alien Zarab, Alien Godola and Alien Sran sought out Alien Chibu Mabuze's help in defeating the Tri-Squad and Ultraman Tregear so that they could stand unopposed. Mabuze decided to help them by using the Belial samples he acquired to create Imit-Ultraman Belial, who was able to overcome each of the Tri-Squad members, though they had to give it a power boost using additional Belial cells when Ultraman Tregear appeared. Ironically, this became their undoing as Tregear led the Belial clone to destroy the building that the aliens were in, crushing them under the rubble. Trivia *He is the first appearing Alien Sran who is unrelated in any way to Ultraman Max. Data - Cyber= Cyber Sran :;Stats *Height: 51 m *Weight: 28,000 t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: TBA :;Powers and Weapons *Arm Blades: On each of Sran's arms is a blade that can tear through nearly anything. }} Gallery Ultraman Max Alien Sran Info.png Alien_Sran_II.png Alien_Sran_IIi.png Alien Sran I.png Sran Seijin.jpg Max Vs Sran3.jpg Alien Sran v Ultraman Max.png 3f79e3e2a7c43c4a7454cdf9142413b0.jpg Alien Sran v Ultraman Max I.png Alien Sran pic.png Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Alien_Sran_(Eteldummy).png tumblr_o1qi8y3mFC1qgckmbo8_540.gif Tumblr nkgkiln1zJ1sc31yro2 1280.jpg Tumblr nkgkiln1zJ1sc31yro5 1280.jpg img_10-1.jpeg Ultraman X Quila Kaito.PNG|Alien Sran Quila disguising himself as Kaito. SRAN TELEPORTATION.jpeg Max X Zetton Armor vs Zetton Quila.png Max beats Quila.png K18_b.png|Alien Sran Quila References id:Alien Sran Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju